Give Me That
by qwertymm
Summary: Kim Minseok adalah seorang yang sering mendapatkan pernyataan cinta di sekolahnya. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia menerimanya. Sampai pada akhirnya Jongdae, temannya, melakukan hal itu. Hal apakah yang dilakukan oleh Jongdae pada Minseok? Dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu?/Jongdae/Minseok


**Title :** **Give Me That**

 **Cast :** **Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Rating :** **T**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Humor**

 **Summary : Kim Minseok adalah seorang yang sering mendapatkan pernyataan cinta di sekolahnya. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia menerimanya. Sampai pada akhirnya Jongdae, temannya, melakukan hal itu. Hal apakah yang dilakukan oleh Jongdae pada Minseok? Dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu?**

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

"Minseok sunbaenim!"

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Tapi aku sangat senang akan perasaanmu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Gongchan-ah!"

##

Bel masuk baru saja berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi masih ada segelintir anak yang masih berleha-leha di depan kelas sampai guru datang menyuruh mereka masuk.

Minseok terduduk malas di bangkunya. Tak menghiraukan guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan sana. Ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar melihat papan putih yang sekarang sudah ternoda dengan coretan-coretan sang guru.

"Ssttt..."

Pluk

"Auw..."Minseok langsung menengok kesamping kanannya saat mendapat lemparan kertas dari arah sampingnya. Dan sialnya Minseok mendapati wajah brengsek sang pelaku pelemparan sedang menyengir tanpa dosa ke arahnya.

"Apa?"Tanya Minseok judes.

Sang pelaku pelemparan yang memiliki nama asli Kim Jongdae itu pun tersenyum menyeringai. "Hei, aku tau kau tadi mendapat pernyataan cinta lagi kan?"Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek yang ketara.

"Diam kau."

"Hahaha... Sudah kuduga. Dan kau menolaknya lagi? Sudah yang keberapa kali minggu ini, eoh? Tidakkah kau seharusnya mencoba menerima salah satunya?"Kata Jongdae dengan suara yang berusaha ia buat sepelan mungkin. Ia tak mau kena amukan gurunya.

Helaan nafas keluar dengan dramatisnya dari bibir munyil Minseok. Jongdae yang mendengar helaan nafas itu ingin rasanya ia tertawa keras sambil terus mengejek teman di sampingnya ini sampai menangis. Tapi ia berusaha untuk menundanya sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Tidak bisa."Jawab Minseok lirih. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena kedinginan. Salahkanlah dirinya sendiri karena ia lupa membawa jaketnya meski tau sekarang sudah mau memasuki musim dingin.

"Sebenarnya alasanmu menolak mereka semua itu apa? Karena aku tau semua yang menyatakan perasaan padamu itu memiliki wajah yang diatas rata-rata. Mereka ada yang tampan dan manis, mereka semua kaya, pintar, dan memiliki reputasi yang baik di sekolah. Tapi kau menolak semuanya. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Jongdae sebenarnya merasa aneh dengan Minseok. Seharusnya Minseok senang mendapat pernyataan cinta dari orang-orang seperti mereka. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang diterima oleh Minseok.

"Aku tak bisa, Jongdae-ah."Ujar Minseok masih dengan posisi sama.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa, Jongdae-ah. Tak bisa."Guman Minseok sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam di lipatan tangannya.

##

"Kudengar Gongchan anak kelas 10-1 baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada Minseok."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Sama seperti Sungyeol, Minho, dan yang lainnya. Minseok menolaknya."

"Kenapa Minseok menolak mereka semua ya?"

Desas desus tentang Minseok yang menolak pernyataan cinta yang untuk kesekian kalinya langsung menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan berita itu menjadi trending topik hari ini.

Bukan berita baru sebenarnya. Tapi entah mengapa semua yang berhubungan dengan Minseok selalu saja menjadi bahan bicaraan. Entah itu tentang betapa imutnya Minseok saat makan makanannya di kantin. Betapa mengagumkannya saat ia menari di panggung seni minggu lalu. Sampai betapa menariknya Minseok saat ia terlihat membaca buku di perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Minseok memang telah membuat semua orang di sekolahnya teropsesi padanya. Wajah imutnya, sifatnya yang ramah pada siapapun, kepandaiannya, talentanya dalam dance dan musik. Semua yang ada pada dirinya telah menarik banyak orang. Semua orang mengaguminya, memujanya, dan mencintainya.

Selama perjalanan menuju kantin, Minseok banyak berpapasan dengan adik kelas sampai sunbaenya yang menyapanya hangat. Minseok bahkan sampai lelah menjawab sapaan mereka. Jadilah sekarang ini Minseok berusaha menghindari sapaan mereka dengan berlari menuju kantin.

Sampai di kantin ia bertemu dengan Gongchan. Minseok yang masih merasa tidak enak hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Gongchan. Dan diluar dugaan Gongchan langsung membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya. Ia bahkan menawarkan Minseok duduk dengannya. Tapi Minseok menolaknya dengan halus dengan mengatakaan ia ingin makan bersama temannya. Gongchan yang mendapat penolakan itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memakan makanannya yang sempat ia anggurkan.

Minseok berjalan kearah meja kantin yang berada di paling pojok. Di tangannya ada nampan berisi makan siang pemberian salah satu sunbae yang berbaik hati mengambilkan untuknya.

Tak

Suara nampan yang bertabrakan langsung dengan meja kayu membuat namja yang sedang makan di meja itu tersedak karena terkejut. Ia langsung meminum air di botol minumnya dan menatap marah orang yang mengagetkannya.

"Yak!"Pekiknya tak terima.

"Apa? Salah sendiri kau meninggalkanku."Ujar Minseok santai sambil duduk di bangku depan Jongdae yang masih menatapnya marah.

"Siapa suruh kau tidur, ha?"

"Kau kan bisa membangunkanku."Kata Minseok sambil menyuapkan makanannya.

"Terserah kau saja."Ujar Jongdae malas dan melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah itu mereka pun melanjutkan makan siang dengan diam. Hanya terdengar suara dari sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

Tak lama makanan di nampan Jongdae telah habis tak tersisa. Tinggal Minseok yang masih berusaha menghabiskan makanannya. Minseok yang merasa sedari tadi diperhatikan menghentikan kunyahan di mulutnya dan menatap Jongdae di depannya.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat. Kau manis juga ya. Aku baru sadar."Ujar Jongdae santai sambil masih setia memperhatikan Minseok.

"Ugh..."Minseok langsung tersedak makanan di mulutnya mendengar perkataan Jongdae.

Jongdae yang terkejut langsung memberikan botol airnya yang masih tersisa. Langsung saja Minseok menerimanya dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Kau tak apa?"Tanya Jongdae khawatir saat melihat wajah Minseok yang memerah.

"Em... Tak apa."Jawab Minseok seadanya. Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya. Berusaha mengabaikan perkataan Jongdae yang tadi dan Jongdae yang masih saja terus memperhatikannya.

##

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang. Eh hyung kok wajahnya suntuk banget. Kena begal ya tadi di jalan?"Canda Jongin adik Minseok. Minseok yang masih berusaha melepas sepatunya hanya diam tak menganggap candaan adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 9 sekolah menengah itu.

"Minseok-hyung."

"Apa?"Tanya Minseok malas. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas dimana kamarnya dan kamar Jongin berada. Sedang Jongin yang membawa keripik pedas di tangannya berjalan mengikuti Minseok memasuki kamarnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Minseok-hyung!"Sapa Sehun teman Jongin yang ternyata sudah berada di dalam kamar. Sehun terlihat memainkan PSP putih milik Jongin sambil tengkurap di atas kasur Jongin.

"Yak! Oh Sehun. Kerjakan tugasnya dulu baru main PSPnya, pabo!"Pekik Jongin sambil melemparkan bungkus keripik pedas yang belum sempat ia buka. Tapi bukannya menuruti ucapan Jongin, Sehun malah menangkap bungkus keripik itu lalu membukanya.

Hap

"Kriuk kriuk"

"Yak OH SEHUN!"

"DIAAMMM!"

Krikkk krikkk krikkk

Minseok langsung saja melemparkan tas ranselnya ke atas ranjang di samping ranjang Jongin. Tanpa menghiraukan Sehun dan Jongin yang memandangnya, Minseok langsung melepas seragamnya dan melemparkannya ke keranjang pakaian kotor di samping pintu kamar mandi. Minseok lalu berjalan cepat membuka lemarinya mengambil pakaian santainya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dengan membanting pintunya dengan cukup keras.

"Jong, hyungmu itu memang manis. Tapi sayang tingkahnya tak semanis wajahnya."Kata Sehun lirih. Ia sudah biasa melihat Minseok yang bertelanjang dada. Karena ia sudah mengenal Jongin sejak ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Seoul. Sekitar 8 tahun sudah Sehun mengenal Jongin dan Minseok. Jadi Sehun sudah menganggap Minseok sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

Setengah jam berlalu. Minseok akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian santai dan handuk yang di sampirkan di bahu kanannya. Air masih sedikit menetes di ujung rambut hitamnya. Wangi mawar dari sampo yang Minseok gunakan juga langsung menyebar ke seluruh kamar.

Jongin dan Sehun yang mencium wangi sampo bercampur sabun itu pun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Di sana terlihat Minseok yang terlihat segar dengan tangannya yang mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk berwarna biru.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"Tanya Minseok jengah karena ditatap intens oleh kedua magne di kamarnya.

"Tidak."Jawab Jongin dan Sehum bersamaan. Ia takut jika Minseok mengamuk lagi seperti tadi. Langsung saja mereka menunduk melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya.

Minseok hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Belum sampai ia menuruni tangga ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tidak ia duga.

"Jongdae?"

Jongdae yang baru saja hendak menaiki tangga hanya tersenyum mendapati Minseok di hadapannya. Dapat ia cium harum bunga mawar dari tubuh Minseok. Jongdae tau Minseok baru saja selesai mandi. "Oh, hai."Sapa Jongdae santai.

Minseok yang tak mengerti, menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kenapa kau di sini? Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja. Aku disuruh eomma kesini."Jawab Jongdae seadanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menemanimu."

"Menemaniku? Untuk apa?"

Jongdae menghela nafasnya malas. "Seperti biasa. Aku capek berdiri di sini terus." Langsung saja Jongdae berjalan melewati Minseok dan berjalan menuju kamar Minseok dan Jongin.

Sampai di dalam Jongdae disambut hangat oleh Jongin dan Sehun. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Jongdae dekat dengan mereka berdua. Karena sama seperti Sehun. Jongdae juga tetangga Minseok. Jadi sejak kecil mereka sering bermain bersama.

"Dae-hyung. Ada apa kemari?"Tanya Sehun pada Jongdae yang sekarang sudah terbaring di ranjang Minseok.

"Seperti biasalah. Kau sendiri?"Tanya Jongdae balik. Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

Jongdae memang sering disuruh eommanya untuk menemani Minseok dan Jongin saat kedua orang tua mereka pergi karena ada urusan kerja. Sama seperti sekarang Jongdae disuruh menginap di rumah Minseok oleh eommanya. Dan Jongdae tentu tidak bisa menolaknya karena menginap di rumah Minseok sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sejak dulu.

"Eomma dan appa tidak pulang lagi malam ini?"Tanya Jongin pada Jongdae. Entah kenapa orang tuanya tak pernah memberitahunya atau Minseok kalau mereka tak pulang. Tapi justru tetangga samping rumah alias orang tua Jongdae yang mereka beritahu. Jadi jika Jongdae datang ke rumahnya malam hari maka otomatis kedua orang tuanya tidak akan pulang malam ini.

"Ya begitulah."

Sehun dan Jongin langsung berpandangan mendengar jawaban Jongdae. "Asik. Kalau begitu malam ini aku menginap di rumah Sehun saja. Jongdae hyung temani Minseok hyung di rumah ya. Jja!"

Langsung saja setelah mengatakan itu Jongin dan Sehun langsung melompat dari ranjang dan berlari keluar kamar. Tapi Jongin kembali lagi saat ia melupakan PSPnya yang tertinggah.

"Hehehe... PSPku tertinggal."Ujarnya sambil menyengir. Lalu ia berlari keluar lagi meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih setia berbaring di atas ranjang Minseok.

"KIM JONGIN KAU MAU KEMANA?"

"Malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah Sehun, hyung! Aku pergi dulu! Pai!"

"YAK! JONGIN!"

Jongdae berusaha menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan menggelegar Minseok. Ia memilih mendengarkan MP3 milik Minseok yang ia temukan di bawah bantal.

'oh haessal nunbusin nangaron hyuil

Yeppeun saehayan wonpiseureul geo oh oh

nan jibeul naseotji kotnorae naoji

Lalalalala Lalalala'

Senyum langsung tercetak di bibir Jongdae mendengar lagu yang terdengar di telinganya. 'Diam-diam Minseok suka yang seperti ini.'Ujarnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja otak absurd jongdae berfikiran jika saja Minseok menari mengikuti alunan lagu ini dengan mengenakan pakaian yeoja. 'Pasti imut.'Batin Jongdae.

Clek

Pintu kamar Minseok pun terbuka lebar. Menampakkan Minseok yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan bibir yang ia manyunkan. Jongdae tau Minseok kesal karena ditinggal oleh adiknya. Jadi ia diam saja melihat Minseok yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Jongin pergi?"Tanya Minseok sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang Jongin.

"Biarkan saja. Jongin kan sudah besar."Jawab Jongdae cuek. Ia lebih memilih mendengarkan lagu Ice Cream Cake di telinganya sambil masih berusaha membayangkan Minseok yang menari mengikuti alunan musik.

' I Scream, You Scream

Gimme that, Gimme That Ice Cream

I Scream, You Scream

Gimme that, Gimme That, Your lips'

Pikiran aneh langsung saja terlintas di otak Jongdae. Mata Jongdae yang sedari tadi tertutup menikmati alunan musik langsung terbuka lebar. Ia lalu melirik kearah Minseok yang terlihat memainkan handphonenya di ranjang Jongin.

"Minseok-ah."Panggil Jongdae.

Entah ini telinga Minseok yang salah atau memang benar suara Jongdae terdengar sedikit berat. Minseok lalu meletakkan handphonenya dan menghadap Jongdae. "Ada apa?"

"Kemarilah."

"Apa?"

"Cepat kemari!"Kata Jongdae sambil melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Minseok mendekatinya. Tanpa ada rasa aneh sedikit pun Minseok menuruti perkataan Jongdae.

Sekarang Minseok sudah berdiri di samping ranjangnya. "Sekarang apa?"Tanya Minseok menatap ke arah Jongdae yang masih setia berbaring di ranjangnya.

Sreet

Buk

"Aaaaa!"Pekik Minseok reflek saat Jongdae menarik tangannya tanpa aba-aba yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Jongdae. "Jongdae-ah, lepaskan aku!"

Minseok meronta kecil di atas tubuh Jongdae. Tapi percuma pergerakannya telah dikunci oleh tangan Jongdae yang memeluk pinggang Minseok erat. Akibat rontaan Minseok, tanpa sengaja Minseok menekan bagian selangkangan Jongdae dengan lututnya. Dan mengakibatkan sang pemilik memekik kecil.

"Ah maaf aku tak sengaja. Sungguh~"sesal Minseok dengan wajah menyesalnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak. Posisi mereka sungguh sangat membahayakan. Jongdae yang berada di bawah dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang Minseok, serta kaki yang sedikit terbuka karena tekanan kaki Minseok barusan. Sedang posisi tubuh Minseok yang menempel langsung dengan tubuh Jongdae, kedua tangannya yang berusaha menahan tubuhnya tepat di samping kepala Jongdae. Dan jangan lupakan wajah mereka yang berdekatan. Jika diukur mungkin tak ada 3 cm jarak diantara mereka.

Melihat wajah manis Minseok dari jarak sedekat itu membuat Jongdae langsung melupakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di selangkangannya.

Chup

Tanpa diduga Jongdae mengangkat sedikit wajahnya. Dan ciuman itu pun tak dapat dihindari oleh Minseok. Sontak saja Minseok langsung melotot terkejut.

1 detik

2 detik

Ciuman itupun terlepas. Jongdae memperhatikan ekspresi Minseok yang terkejut dengan tindakannya. Mata sipit yang berusaha melebar membuat Jongdae terkikik dalam hatinya. Dan jangan lupakan sensasi aneh saat bibirnya bersentuhan langsung dengan bibir Minseok yang merah. Ingin rasanya Jongdae menyicipinya lagi.

Chup

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Jongdae melepaskan ciumannya sejenak. Lalu kembali ia melancarkan ciumannya lagi.

Chup

Chup

'Ya Tuhan... Aku benar-benar sudah gila!'Batin Jongdae berteriak. Ia sungguh sangat menyukai sensasi bibir Minseok di bibirnya. Jadi dalam hitungan detik Jongdae langsung membalik posisi tubuhnya menjadi di atas Minseok.

Chup

Kembali Jongdae melancarkan aksi ciumnya. Sudah hampir 5 menit Jongdae mengecup berkali-kali bibir Minseok. Dan ia masih belum puas dengan itu. Dengan berani Jongdae meraih dan menggenggam tangan Minseok lalu memposisikannya di samping kepala Minseok. Dan ciuman yang tadinya hanya sekedar kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan yang dalam.

Minseok hanya dapat diam mendapat perlakuan itu dari Jongdae. Jujur ia menikmati ciuman Jongdae. Tapi semakin lama Jongdae semakin liar. Tanpa sadar Jongdae menggigit bibir Minseok karena gemas. Tapi Minseok tetap diam tak mengeluarkan suara selain desahan lirihnya.

Waktu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya Jongdae melepaskan ciumannya dengan erotis. Wajah mereka memerah akibat kekurangan oksigen. Minseok terlihat yang paling mengenaskan. Wajahnya memerah dengan bibir bengkak serta ada sedikit jejak darah di sudut bibirnya. Dan juga jangan lupakan saliva entah milik siapa yang terlihat membasahi bibir Minseok sampai ada yang menetes ke dagunya.

Deru nafas terdengar jelas dari kamar bernuansa biru itu. Jongdae dan Minseok masih berlomba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya masuk ke paru-paru mereka. Kegiatan mereka barusan sudah banyak menguras tenaga dan oksigen di paru-parunya.

"Maaf."Ujar Jongdae lirih setelah ia sudah merasa tenaganya mulai kembali. Perlahan ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari atas Minseok dan berdiri di samping ranjang Minseok. Jongdae menjadi semakin merasa bersalah saat sadar ia telah berlaku kasar dan senonoh pada temannya. Jantungnya terasa tertusuk jarum melihat keadaan Minseok yang menurutnya mengenaskan.

"Jongdae-ah~"lirih Minseok parau. Dengan susah payah Minseok berusaha bangun untuk duduk. "Jongdae-ah..."

"Maaf... Tak seharusnya aku melakukan ini. Aku salah. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar orang brengsek. Maafkan aku Minseok-ah... Aku memang brengsek."Sesal Jongdae sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Tapi pergerakannya terhenti saat merasakan ada yang menarik ujung kaosnya.

Sang pelaku penarikan, Minseok berusaha tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau tau kenapa selama ini aku menolak semua pernyataan cinta mereka?"Tanya Minseok. Jongdae hanya menggeleng polos tanda ia tak tau. Minseok yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum canggung dan menunduk.

Tangan kanan Minseok berusaha menghapus sisa saliva di bibir dan dagunya. Lalu kembali ia mendongak menatap lurus kedua bola mata orang di depannya. Berusaha mengtelepati isi pikirannya. Tapi percuma Jongdae tak akan bisa mengetahuinya.

"Aku menyukaimu."Jujur Minseok. Tapi dengan bodohnya Jongdae malah diam dengan mulut terbukanya. "Yak! Kenapa kau berekspresi seperti itu?!"Pekik Minseok marah.

"Kau menyukaiku?"Ulang Jongdae ragu. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya menegaskan bahwa arti dari kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Minseok adalah dirinya.

"Bukan kau. Tapi Sehun."Jawab Minseok ketus sambil memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Jongdae.

"Kau suka Sehun?"Tanya Jongdae tak menyangka.

"Terserah kau saja!"Marah Minseok. Dengan kesal Minseok menidurkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jongdae dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

Di dalam selimut Minseok mengpout bibirnya yang bengkak, kesal. Sudah susah-susah ia menyatakan cintanya pada Jongdae. Tapi dengan bodohnya Jongdae malah bertanya balik. Jadi Minseok memilih untuk tidur tak menghiraukan Jongdae lagi.

Hampir saja Minseok tertidur ia langsung terbangun lagi saat mendengar suara kikikan kecil dari arah belakangnya.

Hap

Tanpa diduga Jongdae langsung memeluk tubuh Minseok yang masih terbingkus selimut dengan erat. "Aku terima pernyataan cintamu."

"Apa?"Tanya Minseok tak begitu terdengar karena tubuhnya masih terbungkus selimut. Tapi Jongdae masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."Tubuh Minseok langsung diam membeku mendengar perkataan Jongdae.

Sreet

Selimut tak lagi menutupi tubuh Minseok. Jongdae menariknya dan langsung melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. "Jongdae-ah?"Lirih Minseok takut.

"Aku menerima perasaanmu tapi dengan satu syarat."Kata Jongdae sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Ia lalu mengambil MP3 yang sempat terjatuh tadi. "Menarilah untukku."

Mendengar permintaan itu mata Minseok langsung melebar sempurna. "Tidak!"

'Lalalalala Lalalala

Lalalalala Lalalala

oh haessal nunbusin nangaron hyuil

Yeppeun saehayan wonpiseureul geo oh oh

nan jibeul naseotji kotnorae naoji

Lalalalala Lalalala

neon nareul barabwa neogseul neohgo tto bwa

Ne mameul sarojaba beorin geu sungan oh

tteollineun moksori ni mameun boksori

deo banjjagineun jeongsoriga ulliji

Lalalalala Lalalala

Lalalalala Lalalala Lalalalala

Juseyo dalkomhan geuman Ice Cream Cake

Teukbyeolhajin oneure oulineun maseuro

Kwitgaye mudeun Ice Cream Man

Ni gaseum dugeungeoryeo naega dagaogichyeo

It's So Tasty, Come And Chase Me

Mot chamgesseo I Scream, You Scream

Gimme that, Gimme That Ice Cream'

#TAMAT# (dengan tidak elitnya)

.

.

Absurd ya...? Hahaha... Maklumi aja ya. Ini cerita dibuat tanpa ada rencana sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba aja nih cerita udah jadi kayak gini.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan alur cerita yang kurang memuaskan. Saya masih belajar di sini. Jadi saya mohon maaf akan kekurangan saya.

Terimakasih^^

~MM~


End file.
